He Came for Me *Series 2* Mercury
by NecchiFresca
Summary: Aww geez, if i put a summary i'll ruin the whole story.. hmm, alright how about this! Ami chan gets an uninvited guest, but who exactly is he?!?! want a clue!! she likes him!
1. Default Chapter

Ami reached over her body and turned the knob. It squeeked shut and she smiled. A bath was the most relaxing pasttime. She reahced her arm out , makeing the warm lather splash about, and picked up a book lying on the tiled floor. This was bliss. No loud noises no screams or constant giggling, just the sound of water splishing gently against her frame. She giggled a bit, wondering if Usagi-chan could ever feel sane in such solitude. She sighed and withdrew further into the tub, letting her shoulders sink in and allwoing the water to play against the edges of her hair.  
  
  
  
Water chunked against her legs as she lifted out of the tub. She always seemed to lose track of time while batheing. She wrinkled her nose as her feet touched the cold floor, then laughed as she cuaght a glimspe of her reflection. A wrinkled nose didn't suit her very well. She picked up a nearby towel and began patting down her body, little droplets catching on her thighs and knees. She brought the towel up drying sections of hair and pulling it back, but even then wild strands clung to her forehead and cheeks. She dropped the towel into a white hamper and picked out another, wrapping it around her body and tightening it above her chest. She'd get dressed in her room, she decided ;grabbing her slightly dampened book and aiming for the doors.  
  
The air was cool in the hall , the familiar smell of home stiffling the sent of her recent bath. Droplets of water followed close behinde her as she moved into the living room. She walked slowly , inthrawled in her current readings, with one hand she held her book and with the other her towel. She paced a bit further before stopping. Her mind a whirl ;filtering through the words she read. She stood silently amist furniture and the like, she'd often get caught up like this. Her finger played against the books edge , yerning for a flip of the page.  
  
  
  
The grip on her towel loosed as she aimed to hold the book in both hands, as if to steady herself, or in some feeble attmpt to establish balance. The towel slipped a bit but still pressed against her body. She leaned into her book, her posture flailing and the towel falling to the floor. She'd noticed, considered picking it up, but, no one was home,and no one would be. Perhaps, just after this chapter....  
  
  
  
A slight tap sounded behinde her, and two arms soon wrapped around her naked figure. She yelped, dropping her book and freezeing her frame. Someone..had been there, had seen her..was now...  
  
Soft hands played across her shoulder and over her tummy chilling her to the bone.  
  
"You have no idea, how much I've missed you, water nymph."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notie-Poo  
  
^.^ ohhhohohohoho I'm just ebil aren't i!!! te he! i bet you wanna know whats ganna happen!! Me too!! . just kidding i know! ^.^ i geuss if i get more than 6 reviews i'll put up the next chapter! te he! so whatcha waiting for!! dontcha wanna know who that person is!! *points to the naughty hands* 


	2. He who came....

Fingers played against the contours of her flesh and she whimpered slightly. Her thoughts jumbled in a daze, never had she felt so helpless, her own fear working agianst her. Smooth teeth nibbled at her sholder, pulling her from her momentary lapse.  
  
She struggled slightly at first, wobbling so gently her captor barely noticed her frail attmpts at escapeing. His lips krept closer to her rapid pulse, his tongue playing with it's reverbrations. She flung a damp elbow back , but it merely swished air against his frame, still he let her go. He took a few steps back as she wobbled forward, her body flushing . She tightened arms around her naked figure , covering what she could, hopeing he couldn't see, hopeing he wouldnt see. She hunchd over , thinking that that might perhaps dwindle his view, and turned around.  
  
Slightly dampened brown hair mashed agianst his forhead, eyes of like wise sature beaming out at her. A twinge pulling at his lips. He eyed her,at first feverishly, takeing in her form, her attmpts of concealing any fleash, failing with her shock.  
  
Her eyes a barage of emotin, betrayal, shock, fight. Especially fright.  
  
"Uh!," she whispered out, her body still hunched down, her face frozen at a stand still. She swallowd hard before uttering out ,"Urawa-san!"  
  
His gaze fluctuated, and he turned away, his deminor flaialing a bit. A wicked grin still etched on his face. He cleared his throat and moved forwar. She would have run, to put on clothes, or rather to hide, but her legs were stuck, her body tense, and muscles tight.  
  
His expression had changes so rapidly, now his smirk was gone and a blush grazed his childish features, but still, that omnious air flowed about him. Ami could smell it, like a musky rain, and it reeled in her mind. Earlier his gaze was fixed on her, now he did everything in his power to avoid looking at her. Urawa aimed down, and Ami flinched pulling her body back, up, and straight. He picked the moist fabric off the floor and threw it around her shoulders, pulling her into his arms, shocking her slighty. She had , expected somthing eles? She blushed as thoughts, erotic little thoughts , played into her mind.  
  
She cringed as his grip tightend and his hands molded on o her hips. He never touched her like this, domineering and yet so intent on being gentle. Her body trembled.  
  
The towel now draped over her form, it's cold wet texture disturbing and yet, those parts that pressed up against Urawa seemed, colder? She looked away. This all felt so very strange. Why hadnt she pulled out, why was she still in his arms, why'd he come?  
  
She turned up to face him, slowly pushing her self out of his embrace, intent on finding the answers to her questions, intent of getting out of said predicament, intent on feeling, unlike this.  
  
He watched her, for just a moment, his face hardened slightly before leaning into her lips. She yelped against his kiss and pulled back, but two hands soon held her neck tightly forceing her lips to gape open.  
  
His tounge poured into her, mingeling and manouvering over her own. Her heart raced. This kiss. I love this kiss. He mind speckled as memories made their pressance known. This kiss.  
  
He pulled back, his body trembling and eyes closed. He left her standing, her own body reacting so warmly. He could feel her, everything about her. How he mised this, how he yearned for this,all those years. All that time, denied the only thing he'd ever truly wanted. He worried, his face obvious of that. His brow furowed slightly and he screwed his eyes shut. A tiny voice echoed in the danmkest areas of this mind. He cringed. This work, if just for tonight, it would work.  
  
An-poo  
  
I'm such a dummy! Dummy dummy! I set rules and break em myself! oh but can you blame me! v.v yes i suppose you could. *whimpers of and cries* I NEED MORE SELF CONTROL  
  
I honetly dont liek this either, i'll probubly rewrite this! It's late and i just got home form San Antonio, long trip scarry city, too big for a small town gal like myself..... oh no i have an accent!! *cries again* SEarches out anti-deprassant. you all dont have to review this, it sucked! v.v' = 


End file.
